


Solace at Home

by gabrielnovakgoestomyschool



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Present Tense, in case that bothers anyone, just fluff, qp, qp partners, queer platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielnovakgoestomyschool/pseuds/gabrielnovakgoestomyschool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Background- Morgan and Garcia are in a queer platonic relationship, and have been for some time now. Morgan has a question on his mind.<br/>(written in an odd poetry/prose style)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solace at Home

     “Hey, pretty woman. How ‘bout you and I sit down and have a talk?” he says, hands on her hips, voice low and sexy, just like she likes it. She laughs.

     “Mm, tiger. That voice of yours makes me want to do a lot more than sit,” she teases. This time, he laughs.

     “Uh-uh, Momma. Talk first, sin later,” he says decisively. Her look changes quickly, from flirty to concerned.

     “That’s a little concerning. Most times pretty boys ask me to sit down and talk, I get dumped,” she breathes out. Her mind starts running, turning, going over every possibility. None of them are good. ‘ _Maybe_ ,’ she thinks, ‘ _maybe he’s decided that I am not enough. Maybe he realizes that this is weird and unconventional- just like me- and he doesn’t want it anymore. He wants a real girl, a skinny girl, a pretty girl, one with big red lips and hips and- and…’_

     “Hey. I see those wheels turning in your genius little head. Stop pouting, Garcia, it ain’t as bad as you’re thinking.” He kisses her forehead, and walks her to the couch, hands still on her hips, peppering her with kisses. He makes sure she is sitting comfortably before sitting on the chair across from her.

     “Alright, I’m ready, tiger. What’d I do to screw this up? Was it the clothes on the floor? Or my music? The hacking? I never looked at your computer, I promise!”

     “Cool your jets, woman! I am not breaking up with you! I am asking you to move in with me! Because I love you, Penelope Garcia! More than anyone in the world. I promise. No chance I’m letting you go, my solace. I never want to lose you.” The shock is visible on her face. She’d braced herself for the worst, never let the thought of something this good cross her mind. And suddenly, she is crying. Sobbing. He moves to sit next to her, wrapping his thick arms around her, holding her close.

     “I would love to move in with you, Derek Morgan. I love you. You hot, handsome, sentimental hunk,” she whispers, breath heavy against his chest. They stay like that for a long while, holding each other. Best friends. Deeply in love best friends.

**Author's Note:**

> More queer platonic Garcia/Morgan? I love their relationship, and it's so queer platonic, everything other than them asking each other out. Anyone interested?


End file.
